in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
IaLR: Adventures/All That Glitters P2
Hey, guys! I finally published P2 of All That Glitters. It's still under construction though, so it'll take a while until the story is finished. Also, this story is very long with 6 planned chapters, so I split it into 2 parts. Go visit Part 1 here. Plot All That Glitters: a superlate New Year's Day special written by JeloJellyJam, Redfork2000 and ''PeaVZ108 Spark C. Applecider a.k.a. Sparkling Cookie, the most fanciest cookie around, has thrown the most famous annual holiday event in all of Baker Street, Hallsworthy, the Sparkling Party! This time, members of the Gang are invited to Spark's massive extravaganza, along with the wealthiest people (and of course, all the Cookies) in Baker Street. But Doughleficent is up to her tricks once again, and decides to crash the party in search of the Baker's Crystal, which happens to be hid somewhere else by none other than Spark himself! Upon finding this out, Doughleficent then kidnaps Spark and orders her minions to bash up the whole party! Now the Gang, the chefs, and the Cookies must band together and stop Doughleficent from making Baker Street's New Year worse. Cast Story C4: A Fight Heating Up *'Rosie:' Oh no. *'Janna:' Doughleficent spotted us! *'Red Fork:' OH NO. *'Blue Ocean:' Red Fork, that’s getting old. *'Blast:' What do we do? *'Spark:' Let's move! *'Assorted Cookie:' Shouldn’t we take down Doughleficent? *'Spark:' No time! *'Assorted Cookie:' But she’s right there! *'Doughleficent:' So you think you can stop me from seizing the Baker’s Crystal? Fat chance! *'Red Fork:' Hey! I’m not fat, I’m only a bit chubby, that’s all. *'Alice:' facepalms Seriously? *'Assorted Cookie:' Do your worst! I’m not letting you have it! *'Doughleficent:' Then I guess I'll take it away from all of you. After all, you are nothing but a traitorous cookie. *'Assorted Cookie:' Yes, I am. And I am proud of it. So do your worst! Doughleficent casts a spell at Assorted Cookie, turning him into a terrifying tart-gumdrop-zombie hybrid! *'Assorted Cookie:' himself Come on, fight it, fight it, fight it...transformed Someone change me back! *'Doughleficent:' Now, my monster minion, attack the gang! *'Assorted Cookie:' Never! And don’t call me that! *'Red Ruby:' Amelia, do something! *'Amelia Amethyst:' I can’t, transformation is an advanced spell. I haven’t learnt that yet! *'Doughleficent:' Grrr! Assorted Cookie's body moves against his own will! *'Assorted Cookie:' Gah, what’s happening to me? towards the gang against his own will *'Amelia Amethyst:' Maybe I can check my spell book to see what I can do. Cast a counter spell or find an antidote, I’ll see. through her spell book panickedly Applecider Mansion. What a wreck! Zombies everywhere! *'Star:' This is not looking good! *'Marco:' Ya think? A zombified Stampy and Lizzie walk at Star, Marco, and the others! *'Star:' They look freaky! *'Marco:' I agree totally. *'DanTDM:' Stampy! Lizzie! Oh no, they’ve become zombies! *'McCartney:' What are we going to do? *'Marco:' What we do know, is that we can’t make direct contact to those gingerbread zombies! *'Star:' How do you know? *'Marco:' Assorted Cookie told me before he left for the castle. *'Zombie Stampy:' Uuuarrrgghhhh.... *'DanTDM:' Stampy! Don’t do this, buddy! Zombie Stampy ignores DanTDM and infects Stacy Plays. *'Stacy Plays:' Nononononono… zombified Eerraaghhh…. *'DanTDM:' No! Not Stacy too! Back to Castle Doughleficent, Assorted Cookie’s body is attacking the gang, despite Assorted Cookie himself not wanting to. *'Kyoji:' Assorted Cookie! Fight it! *'Assorted Cookie:' I can’t, Doughleficent has control over my body! *'Luan:' Doughleficent, you're one unsweet Cookie. *'Doughleficent:' Of course. And also, your jokes are terrible. *'Luan:' Oh really? Can you tell a batter joke then? *'Doughleficent:' Enough with your games, Locked Room Bugs and Baker Street Morons! *'Gerald and Rosie:' annoyed Hey! *'Blue Ocean:' Games? I haven’t played a single videogame since this afternoon! *'Red Fork:' The point is, we’re gonna stop you, Doughleficent. Nothing personal, it’s just our job. *'Doughleficent:' Oh please. My minions outnumber you all. *'Blast:' That may be true, and yes, maybe your minions also have all kinds of cool bakery weapons, and you may be a powerful enemy, but… wait, what was the point I wanted to get to? *'Alice:' That we’ll still beat her. *'Blast:' Yeah, that! *'Red Fork:' It’s not the first time we’re outnumbered and still overcome every obstacle. We’ve made it this far, right? *'CypherDen:' Yeah! *'Doughleficent:' Well, we’ll just see how long you can last against my minions. Minions, attack! Doughleficent’s minions attack the gang. Meanwhile, back at Applecider Mansion. *'Rebecca Parham:' the zombies with a paint bomb This will hold them for longer. *'Marco:' Great, Stampy, Lizzie and Stacy are zombified! How are we going to get enough icing to heal all of them? *'Rebecca Parham:' Hey Tommy! She turns around, and notices Tommy is zombified as well. *'Tommy:' Grrraaah! Let’s dance! Tommy starts dancing like Michael Jackson, and other zombies behind him join the dance as well. *'Rebecca Parham:' We're losing allies like a wound that doesn't even clot! Pearl (from Steven Universe) arrives. *'Lapis:' Pearl? *'Pearl:' Oh, hello! *'Peridot:' Pearl! Oh, thank goodness you're here! *'Star:' We need your help in restoring the zombies back to normal! *'DanTDM:' There is a problem. There's zombies everywhere! *'Marco:' We wouldn't really make it! Pearl attacks the gingerbread zombies, but they regenerate. *'Pearl:' This is going to be a tough one. *'Marco:' With icing! We need icing to turn them back to normal cookies! *'Pearl:' Icing, huh? *'Marco:' Yeah. *'Peridot:' What are we going to do? *'Lapis:' Wait. I think I have an idea. Grab on! *'DanTDM:' All our combined weight might slow you down! *'Lapis:' Well, what else can we do? *'Marco:' You’re getting us out of here? *'Lapis:' Of course! As the zombies approach the remaining survivors, someone breaks into the mansion from a window. He takes out a sword to defend himself, and quickly joins the others. *'Captain Red Shell:' It seems I have come a bit late. *'Peridot:' Yeah, I guess you could say so. *'Captain Red Shell:' Well, in that case, you may need some of these. The crab warrior gives the others some bags of icing. *'Captain Red Shell:' This might help you. Where are the others? *'Sarah:' They left for Castle Doughleficent. *'Marco:' Quick! Let's ice these zombies! *'Peridot:' Yeah, let’s show these clods! *'Captain Red Shell:' I’ll stay to help you guys stop the zombies and free our friends. Tommy is still dancing with some other zombies. *'Captain Red Shell:' Ok, that must be the strangest thing I’ve seen today. *'Marco:' Agreed. Marco throws some icing at Tommy, turning him back to normal. *'Tommy:' Wow, what happened? *'Captain Red Shell:' You were zombified, but you’re back to normal now. *'Tommy:' Oh, ok. I didn’t eat anyone’s brain, did I? *'Marco:' Nah, you didn’t. *'Tommy:' That’s a relief. Wait… where’s Blast? *'Captain Red Shell:' He’s with the others at Doughleficent’s castle. For now, we must fight these zombies with icing. *'Tommy:' Ok. *'DanTDM:' Incoming! More gingerbread zombies appear, as the gang throw their icing ammunition at the zombies. Back to Doughleficent’s castle! *'Doughleficent:' Now tell me, where is the Baker’s Crystal? *'Spark:' I'm not telling you, Doughdork! *'Doughleficent:' Hmm, very well. Is that so? *'Assorted Cookie:' You may have my body, but not my soul! Give it up, the crystal will never be yours! *'Doughleficent:' Too late! a spell on Spark *'Spark:' the spell The Crystal is hidden under a tree that vaguely looks like Luna Loud. *'Assorted Cookie:' Spark, NO! *'Doughleficent:' HAHAHAHA!!! Thank you, dear sweet Spark! I shall find it there! Tart Soldiers! Gumdrop Henchmen! Take care of these buffoons. The dungeon. The gang are trapped in a huge cell, unarmed with no weapons whatsoever. *'Diana Diamond:' At least I’m glad we didn’t bring the rainbow orb with us, else it’ll be destroyed. *'Jelo:' sigh Guess we'll never see the light. *'Blue Ocean:' I guess I’ll never play another videogame again. *'Jaiden:' I guess I won't be making any videos on YouTube again. *'CypherDen:' What are we going to do?! *'Diana Diamond:' Well, we still have our superpowers, but we don’t know if they’ll help us out of this cell. *'Jaiden:' I'll try! an ice beam at the cell bars, but it bounces back and hits the wall Huh. *'CypherDen:' Let me do it, Jaiden. the cell bars but the electricity bounces back and zaps her instead Nah, we're hopeless. *'Red Fork:' Really? Let me give it a shot. a magic beam at the cell bars, bit it bounces back and hits Blue Ocean Oops... *'Blue Ocean:' face is black from the explosion, he talks sarcastically at Red Fork. Nice job there, nice job. *'Tart Guard:' That cell is power-proof! *'Gumdrop Guard:' Heh, yeah! *'Rosie:' Gee, it would've been nice if this room was air-conditioned. *'Gumdrop Guard:' Nah, we like seeing our enemies suffer. *'Blue Ocean:' Really? You guys are worse than that red dragon back in Equestria that caused the toilet incident in Twilight’s castle! *'Blast:' The what? *'Blue Ocean:' You won’t get it, you don’t have the context, and I’m not planning to tell that story. *'Tart Guard:' We can't help it, we're proud sadists! *'Gary Garnet:' Yeah, we “love” what you did with the cell. *'Emma Emerald:' Gary, what are you doing? *'Gary Garnet:' whispering Reverse psychology. *'Tart Guard:' Wait, you like being here? *'Gumdrop Guard:' I don't hear any sarcasm or whatever. *'Gary Garnet:' Yes, we do. It’s amazing, the interiors, the decorations...and it’s safe and cozy here. *'Toby Topaz:' We just don’t wanna go out! We’ll be killed! *'Gumdrop Guard:' Is that so? *'Tart Guard:' Oh well. Good luck rotting here, pests! *'Gumdrop Guard:' If you like the cell, we're letting you stay here. Forever. Or at least until the boss rules over the world, then you'll have nothin' to do about it! *'Gary Garnet:' Wait, I thought you wanted us to suffer! But it’s really comfy here. *'Gumdrop Guard:' Hey, you like staying here! *'Tart Guard:' I didn't know you guys liked suffering! *'Gary Garnet:' We’re not suffering, we’re enjoying the life! Thank goodness you kept us safe, if we were still in that castle, we’d be suffering! *'Rookie:' I can't take it anymore. two rocks and throws them at the guards while they are distracted, killing them *'Luigi:' Wow. *'Blast:' Cool! *'Jaiden:' Ew, the tart's scattered everywhere! *'Red Ruby and Sean Sapphire:' NICE. *'CypherDen:' Why didn't we do that in the first place? *'Rosie:' They were armed. I think Gary Garnet did a great job distracting the guards! *'Mario:' Now we-a gotta find a way out! *'Jaiden:' Can't If I try and freeze the cell bars, it'll just bounce back. *'CypherDen:' No matter how hard I zap them, I get zapped back! *'Red Fork:' Not even my magic beams do any good. *'Red Ruby:' Or, we can do this. Red Ruby places a pile of TNT (because of his superpower, he can create infinite TNT sticks) right in front of the cell bars. The TNT explodes, but the cell bars stay intact. *'Blue Ocean:' What are these bars made of!? *'Luigi:' Hey! I-a found a spoon! *'Rosie:' A spoon? How will that be helpful? *'Luigi:' Easy! to dig through the walls *'Janna:' The world will be taken over by Doughleficent before we could even escape. *'Toby Topaz:' I agree, we’d never make it to Doughleficent at this rate! *'Red Ruby:' We can just blow up those walls, right? I mean, even if it activates alarms, we’ll be ready for it. Red Ruby places sticks of TNT next to the walls this time. The TNT explodes the walls! *'Leni: WE'RE FREE!' *'Luigi:' digging Hey, I think I see a way out! mouse comes out of the hole and bites Luigi's nose YeeooooOOOOOWWW!!!! *'Red Ruby:' Let’s get out of here then! *'Luigi:' to pull away the mouse Get it off me, get it off me! *'Red Ruby:' I got it! Before Red Ruby can blow up the mouse, Emma Emerald rushes in and frees Luigi from the mouse, setting it free afterwards. *'Emma Emerald:' You nearly killed the mouse! How could you? *'Red Ruby:' But it was… *'Emma Emerald:' Doesn’t matter, it’s still a living being, being itself. I don’t approve of it, so never get your dynamite near them. Ever. Again. *'Red Ruby:' Ugh, whatever. *'Luigi:' Finally. Okay, let's go! The gang run out of the cell. *'Diana Diamond:' Wait, some of us are unarmed. *'Amelia Amethyst:' Yeah, like me. Without my wand, I can’t use my superpower. *'Toby Topaz:' Nice, they actually kept the weapons in this compartment right in front of those walls! After re-arming themselves, the gang proceed to look for Doughleficent. Meanwhile, back at Applecider Mansion… *'Pearl: '''We're cornered! *'Rebecca Parham:' I didn't know it would end with this. *'Jackie:' What are we going to do? *'Zesty:' I'd say we panic. *'Tommy:' I second that. *'Captain Red Shell:' Panicking is not the answer. We must stay calm if we want to have a chance of survival. *'Marco:' Star, no matter what, I won’t let you get a taste of zombie bites. Star? Marco turns around to find a zombified Star Butterfly walking towards him. *'Marco:' No, not Star too! *'Mintchoco:' AH! ''[grabs an icing bomb and throws it at Star']'' *'''Rebecca Parham: I figured out how to make icing bombs. They're like water balloons but with icing! *'Star:' unzombified Where am I? Is this Mewni? *'Marco:' No, Star! You were...you know what, let’s continue bashing zombies. *'Star:' So where is this place? *'Marco:' Uh...Applecider Mansion? We still have zombies to kill! *'Star:' Don’t worry, I got...hey, where’s my wand? *'Marco:' Oh, you see, before you were zombified, a zombie took it away. *'DanTDM:' Star! I managed to get your wand back! Star's wand *'Star:' Thank you! *'DanTDM:' Now you can cast icing spells on those zombies! *'Star:' Icing, hmm… for a moment I got it! Cupcake blast! Star Butterfly tosses pink cupcakes from her wand at zombified Stampy, Lizzie and Stacy. The three aforementioned zombies turn back to their regular counterparts. *'Marco:' Sure, I guess cupcakes work too because of the icing? *'Stampy Cat:' Ugh, where am I? *'Stacy Plays:' I have absolutely no idea. *'LDShadowLady:' gibberish *'Pearl:' Wha? *'DanTDM:' Guys! You're back! *'Marco:' Star, incoming! to more gingerbread zombies *'Star:' Cupcake blast! Cupcake blast! Cupcake blast! the spell *'Buttercup:' Take this! to punch a gingerbread zombie *'Blossom:' Wait, Buttercup! Too late. Buttercup is zombified. But not until Stampy throws an icing bomb at the two zombies, defeating the gingerbread zombie and reverting Buttercup to normal. *'Carroll:' Star! Zombies are about to zombify Sir McCartney! *'Star:' gasps Cupcake blast! Star Butterfly frees McCartney by throwing cupcakes at the gingerbread zombies. *'McCartney:' Thank you, uh....who are you? *'Star:' I’m a magical princess from another… *'Marco:' Star, just properly introduce yourself! *'Star:' Alright, I’m Princess Star Butterfly from Mewni. *'McCartney:' Hello, Princess Butterfly. *'Star:' Just call me Star. *'LDShadowLady:' Hey Star, I just wanted to say thanks for unzombifying me. *'Star:' You’re welcome. The guests continue unzombifying everyone with Rebecca Parham's icing bombs. Meanwhile, back to the gang... *'Lukas:' What do we do once we find her? There are a million ways to play this. *'Red Ruby:' I say we ATTACK her heart! *'Blast:' I recommend we shoot our powers at her face! *'Jaiden:' Yeah! *'Janna:' I'm pretty sure she has a weakness. Though I'm not sure what it is. *'Assorted Cookie:' Me too. We’ll find that out when we get to her, I guess. One thing’s for sure, we can’t let her get the Baker’s Crystal. *'Rosie: '''Yeah. Oh, and I noticed you're back to normal! Wait, how did that happen? *'Assorted Cookie: Oh, the helpful purple triangular-shaped gem named Amelia, I think? She turned me back to normal with a counter spell, so I'm gonna thank her for that. *'Amelia Amethyst: '''You're welcome. *'Sean Sapphire: Where is Doughleficent exactly? *'Gary Garnet:' If I recall earlier, she’s heading to the tree that vaguely looks like Luan Loud. *'Jelo:' Luna. Lincoln has 10 sisters: if I can recall, their names are Lori, Leni, Luan, Luna, Lynn, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lucy and Lily. *'Gary Garnet:' Oh shoot. It’s confusing. *'Jelo:' Oddly enough, there are trees that vaguely look like them in Applecider Mansion. *'Gary Garnet:' Does this mean she’s after Applecider Mansion? *'Rosie:' Unfortunately, yeah. I guess. *'Red Ruby:' Does anyone still remember how to get there??? *'Assorted Cookie:' I do, follow me! The gang heads to Applecider Mansion, in the backyard. *'Jelo:' Hold up! Somebody call the rest here. *'Starcade:' I’ll do it. Star Star, gather everyone outside the mansion! *'Star:' Got it! The rest of the gang that were inside rushes to the gang outside. *'Jaiden:' Hey Rebecca! *'Rebecca Parham:' Hi, Jaiden! *'Tommy:' Blast! toward Blast *'Blast:' Tommy! toward Tommy and hugs him I’m so happy so see you’re ok buddy. I was afraid you’d be zombified by now. *'Captain Red Shell:' close to them He was, but we returned him back to normal, and made sure it didn’t happen again. *'Blast:' Captain Red Shell!? What are you doing here? I didn’t see you at the party. *'Captain Red Shell:' I didn’t plan to come to the party, because parties aren’t my thing. However, later I passed by Doughleficent’s castle, and overheard her talk about her plans, so I knew I’d have to come to help all of you. *'Alice:' Well, it’s a good thing you’re here. *'Jesse:' Great, looks like everyone is here. Now, all we need to do is find the tree that vaguely looks like Luna Loud! *'CypherDen:' We need to find it before Doughleficent does! *'Lisa:' I think I know where it is. Follow me! The gang run to the tree that vaguely looks like Luna Loud, while Lisa leads the way. *'Jelo:' Dude, how in the world do you know where a tree shaped like your sister's head is? *'Rebecca Parham:' Sometimes it's best not to question, Gerald. Things can be weird sometimes. *'Blue Ocean:' Yup, the lives of most of us are a vivid example of that. Meanwhile, Doughleficent has already arrived at the tree, searching for the Baker’s Crystal. *'Doughleficent:' Where is it? Spark said it was under here! Or was he wrong about the tree? I wonder... *'DanTDM:' NOOOO! We're too late! *'Doughleficent:' Ah-ha, indeed! You were close, but not close enough to stopping me! for the Baker’s Crystal under the tree *'Sarah:' You are never gonna get it! *'Doughleficent:' Found it! out the Baker’s Crystal So that spell worked after all! I must thank you, Spark, for spilling the beans! *'Sarah:' Spoke too soon. *'Spark:' I...I didn’t mean to! *'Assorted Cookie:' Calm down, Spark, we know it’s not your fault. *'Doughleficent:' Cream Puff! Dispose of these fools and make sure they suffer for all eternity. *'Red Ruby:' “Cream Puff”? scoffs Really? *'Cream Puff:' No way! I am never going to listen to you ever again! *'Doughleficent:' Oh, right. I forgot. Of course! the Baker’s Crystal Dear Cream Puff, I wish you are a loyal subject to me! *'Cream Puff:' scoffs Seriously? Ya think that's gonna stop me? *'Doughleficent:' Seriously! The Baker’s Crystal, under Doughleficent’s command, turns Dark Magic Cream Puff into her loyal subject. *'Doughleficent:' Now go destroy them all! *'Cream Puff:' hypnotized Sure thing, Master. *'Rosie:' Oh no, she's turned to the Dark Side again! *'Red Fork:' OH NO. *'Star:' Cream Puff! We can't lose Cream Puff twice in a row! *'Red Ruby:' Let’s destroy that crystal! *'Assorted Cookie:' Red, wait! Maybe we can use it against her later, let’s not destroy it first. *'Red Ruby:' Ooooh, good plan. *'Rosie:' This is the second time we're getting rid of the crystal. *'Assorted Cookie:' Wait, you’re gonna destroy it? I thought you guys wanted to keep it safe from her. *'Rosie:' Yeah, but we decided to destroy it so evil will stop attacking. *'Mario:' Then it just magically regenerated. *'Red Ruby:' Well then, here we go! Explosion time! Red Ruby throws a stick of TNT at the Baker’s Crystal, but it didn't work. *'Rosie:' I forgot to mention it has the blast resistance of obsidian. *'Jesse:' Obsidian? Isn’t that one of the hardest materials known to everyone? *'Petra:' Oh yeah. Maybe we’ll destroy it with diamond? *'Rosie:' I forgot; it's as tough as I dunno, almost bedrock or something? We need a special tool to destroy it. We had it once, but we lost it, and we couldn't find it ever since. *'Petra:' Can we make another one then? *'Rosie: '''Technically, that was the only one. But, I have read some info on the Baker's Crystal: it can't be used unless you are in possession of it. *'Daisy: 'What does that mean? *'Mario: 'It-a means we have to keep the Crystal away-a from her-a! *'Assorted Cookie: 'That would be easy. *'Red Ruby: 'Robbing? I'm a professional at that. I'll blow her up! ''Red Ruby throws dynamite sticks at Doughleficent in an attempt to make her drop the Baker's Crystal. * 'Doughleficent: '''Foolish ruby. You only think about demolition. It's about time I turn the tables on you! ''*deflects the dynamite sticks back at Red Ruby* * 'Amelia Amethyst: '''I can say the same for you! ''*deflects the dynamite sticks with her forcefield back at Doughleficent* ''By the way, you taste terrible! * '''Red Ruby: '''And you look terrible too! ''Doughleficent manages to float out of the way, dodging the dynamite sticks. * 'Jelo: '''This is gonna go wrong. * '''Kyoji: '''Not if she slows down! ''Kyoji uses his sword and blasts strong beams of ice from it at Doughleficent. * 'Doughleficent: '''Zombies! Take care of that cold menace. ''The gingerbread zombies approach Kyoji. * 'Kyoji: '''What the? * '''Assorted Cookie: '''I'll take it from here! ''Assorted Cookie wallops the gingerbread zombies with his icing-coated candy cane, turning them back to normal cookies. * 'Star: '''Whoa! * '''Assorted Cookie: '''Well, fighting off Doughleficent and her forces for so long has allowed me to come up with tactics such as these. * '''Starcade: '''That makes sense. * '''Assorted Cookie: '''And now, prepare to be defeated again, Doughleficent! * '''Doughleficent: '''Not a chance, Combi. Gumdrops, deal with the rest of those fools. I'll take on Combi myself. * '''Marco: '''Uh-oh. * '''Assorted Cookie: '''You shall taste the bitterness of defeat! ''Assorted Cookie wallops a few gingerbread zombies before using his candy cane to swing the gingerbread zombie heads at Doughleficent. Marco karate-chops and karate-kicks some gumdrops soldiers; same goes for Jelo who is slicing them with his sword, Star who uses spells which blast gumdrops, and CypherDen and Jaiden with their elemental powers. Kyoji and Starcade perform combo attacks together on the gumdrops, while the gemstones use their respective superpowers to destroy many gumdrops. Red Fork uses his magic attacks, Blue Ocean and Alice use their gadgets, Blast uses his ice powers, and Captain Red Shell slices them apart with his sword. After a while, all of the gumdrops are killed/defeated. * 'Jelo: '''Gang, we did it! * '''Rebecca: '''Wait, where's Assorted Cookie? * '''Star: '''I guess he's still fighting the gingerbread zombies. * '''Assorted Cookie: '''Right here! Those zombies never stood a chance. * '''Doughleficent: '''What?! No fair, I never expected this to happen! Grrr, you are going to pay! ''*shoots magic blasts at the gang* * 'Blue Ocean: '''I don't think so! *''creates a forcefield around the gang, protecting them from the magic blasts* * 'Red Ruby: '''More like you're the one who's gonna pay! * '''Diana Diamond: '''You're not getting away with this! * '''Assorted Cookie: '''We'll stop you and your evil plans at all costs! * '''Starcade: '''Because we're the Locked Room Gang! * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''And because for a cookie, you taste terrible! * '''Red Fork: '''Have anything else to say before we defeat you, Doughleficent? ''(W.I.P.) Trivia * TBA Category:Stories Category:Adventures series Category:Stories by JeloJellyJam